1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED package and method for producing the same, and particularly relates to a package and a method for a semiconductor wafer with high illumination and high mass production.
2. Background of the Invention
With respect to FIG. 26, a perspective view of a conventional LED package including a LED die 90 is illustrated. The LED die 90 has a conductive region-forming surface 900 that is also a main light emission surface, and two conductive regions 901 disposed on the conductive region-forming surface 900. The LED die 90 has an opposed surface opposite to the conductive region-forming surface 900. The LED die 90 is connected to a die-installation surface 910 of a substrate 91 via the opposed surface thereof. The conventional LED package further includes two connection members 92 corresponding to the two conductive regions 901, respectively. Each connection member 92 extends from the die-installation surface 910 to a predetermined portion of a backside surface opposite the die-installation surface 910. The predetermined portion of the die-installation surface 910 is used to connect electrically an exterior component (not shown). Each conductive region 901 of the LED die 90 is electrically connected to the corresponding connection member 92 via a bonding wire 93. A protection layer is further provided to cover the LED die 90 and the bonding wire 93 on the die-installation surface 910 of the substrate 91. The protection layer 94 is made of transparent resin materials.
However, there are some disadvantages in the conventional LED package mentioned above. First, a wafer (not shown) is diced into plural dies 90, and the dies 90 are disposed on respective substrates 91 in turn. The bonding wire 93 is applied for electrical connection. After the protection layer 94 is formed, the conventional LED package is finished. Therefore, the period of manufacturing the same is too long to fabricate by mass production.
Second, light toward the opposed surface of the LED die 90, shown as dotted lines, is only partially usable, and the remaining light, shown as solid lines, is useless and wasted. Thus, the total amount of light emitted through the main light emission surface 900 of the LED die 90, shown as dotted lines, is reduced, thereby, illumination of that type conventional LED package cannot be improved effectively.